


We're Not Alone Anymore

by cmonlightwoods



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: After Maandag 11:03, Bipolar Disorder, Could Robbe Be Any Cuter, Crying, Everything I Touch Breaks, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, I Tried To Write Fluff Instead of Angst For Once, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm So Happy I Found You, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Reunions, Robbe Deserves Happiness, Robbe Loves You Sander, Robbe's Point Of View, SKAM Season 3, Sander Deserves A Hug, Sander Deserves Happiness, WTFock Season 3, You're Not Alone Anymore, skam remake, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlightwoods/pseuds/cmonlightwoods
Summary: This fic takes place shortly after Maandag 11:03.We got to see this beautiful, meaningful clip and I kept wondering what happened after, since the next clip dropped the morning after. So here is what I thought of!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	We're Not Alone Anymore

**“I'm so happy I found you.”**

Sander barely registered those words, too caught up into crying, sobbing uncontrollably into Robbe’s arms. His breathing uneven, his body clinging to Robbe, too scared that he would be gone any second. 

That’s what he feared the most. That the boy he loved would get up and tell him that every word that was spoken a few minutes ago was a lie and that he didn’t ever want to see him again.

That wasn’t the case though.

Robbe was happy that he found Sander. That the blonde boy was okay, at least physically. He had been so scared for him, worrying, thinking that Sander might have hurt himself.

But here he was, in his arms, safe. And in that exact moment Robbe made a quiet promise to himself that he would make sure to always show Sander that he was safe with him and that he wasn’t alone. 

He wouldn’t go through any of this alone anymore, because Robbe would be by his side. Every step of the way. 

And even though Robbe knew that he didn’t know Sanders’s pain, that he probably would never be able to know it, he would try to understand and to be there for Sander when he wanted him to be. He would try to show him his worth, because he meant a lot to Robbe, who knew that the boy, who always acted so tough with his black leather jacket and his cool looks needed to be loved, feel loved, maybe even more than other people.

He would show him that he was more than his mental illness. 

Robbe ran his fingers through the bleached hair, whispering quiet reassurances that were meant to hear for them only into his ear. 

And while he pressed Sander closer to his body, he focused on the drawings around them. And for a brief moment he got to see how Sander saw him and it made his heart swell.  
Sander had captured every distinctive moment between the two of them on paper. And it felt so right to see them together, to know that not only he felt this way.

Coming back to reality he realized that Sanders’s grip had loosened, the boy was drifting off into sleep.

So Robbe stroke his cheek softly to wake him up: “Sander, hey, Sander do you want to go home?“ 

The boy looked up at him. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and he looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in days, which he probably really hadn’t.  
He stared at Robbe intently, but at the same time seeming like he wasn’t really present, too exhausted to actually focus on anything. He gulped and his voice came of broken and quiet: “Are you going to leave me, Robbe? “ 

The brown-haired shook his head rapidly, “No, Sander, look at me. I am not leaving you; I am here, here with you.“

He grabbed one of his hands and pressed it tightly, hoping to signal the other boy that he was really there, that he was real.

“I just wanted to ask you, if you would like to go to the flat share. We can lie down there, okay?“ 

Slowly Sander nodded. “Yeah, okay.“ 

So, they got up, Robbe helped him stand on his feet and held him close. 

He wasn’t sure if he should take anything with them, but after a quick glance at Sander he decided that the most important thing was to get out of the school and rest. 

During the whole way home, they didn’t speak a word. They didn’t need to.

Being there, walking together hand in hand was enough for the moment. Even while looking for his keys Robbe didn’t break the hand contact with Sander, reassuring him that he was there. 

In the apartment, he took Sanders’s jacket, hung it up, helped him get out of his combat boots - the stupid shoes that took so long to take off – and brought him to his room.  
Once they lay comfortably in bed, he put the blanket tightly around the both of them.

Sanders head was placed in his lap and he had closed his eyes by now.

And even though Robbe wasn’t sure if he actually listened to him, he said:

_“Sander, I love you and I am here to stay. I don’t know what the future holds, but I want you to know that I see it with you in it. You’re not alone. We’re not alone anymore. It’s you and me now, minute by minute.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. I tried to write fluff (if you can call it that) instead of angst for once and I have to be honest, I personally find it way easier to write angst. 
> 
> Let me know what you think @cmonlightwoods on Twitter or here!
> 
> Sending love!
> 
> (Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine & the sentences written in bold print are direct quotes from the show & do not belong to me!)


End file.
